Part of You
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Ienzo had a happy life. The perfect life. Until it was all ripped away and he ended up on the doorstep to an abyss so black he couldn't see through it. He'll never know if it's a good thing or not that he didn't walk away and instead took the hand that appeared from the dark.


The smell of smoldering memories will haunt him forever. All he can do is steal glances back at the town they're running from. Not even the scent of the forest can chase off the odor of their home burning in the distance and the loss that resounds deep in their hearts. They can only run with their clammy hands clasping together for dear life. The small boy looks at his feet as he dodges roots and hops over rocks. Anything to be able to keep up with his mother.

Her fingers curl tightly around his, tugging him onward while her own long white gown gets snagged on everything they have to push through. The bushes and other foliage claw at her as she runs. But she pays none of it any mind. She only has one thing she's focused on and it's getting her little boy to safety.

"M-Mom..."

She slows down and glances back at him, worry evident in her sapphire colored eyes. Short blue strands stick to the sides of her face from the sweat and she dares to come to a stop. Even though she'd rather not and she's even more worn out than he, she bends down. "Alright, I'll carry you the rest of the way." She smiles softly at him, "Climb onto my back. It's not much farther."

It's then that he shakes his head, "No… it's alright."

There's scrapes up and down his pale legs. He hadn't had a chance to slip into a pair of pants before leaving. All they have is what they wear to bed and the nearest shoes they could find before the flames licked at their backs and the smoke filled their lungs. She's worried that he's lying to her, anything to make her think he's okay when she knows otherwise.

"Are you sure?"

"You… said it wasn't far away right?"

She pats the top of his head, running her slender fingers through his slate colored tresses. One last brush of her hand past the bangs that hang over the right side of his face. Bravery courses through her. There's no time for her to second guess a thing that she does or says at this point. They have to keep moving just in case someone saw them slip out alive.

"Alright, let's go then."

The young boy, not quite a teenager, grasps onto his mother's hand with all he has. He won't let go, not until they've reached the one place they should now be safe. So they continue to run until they've made it through the forest that no one dare ventures into. Deep into its depths there is a solitary place that only one family has ever known about.

They're lucky that they make it to the little cottage her own mother used to live in. It's a quaint little place with vines and bushes grown up all around it, masking it and keeping it hidden. It's all they need for now. She's just glad she's made trips out here to keep it stocked in case this ever happened. Tired and worn out, it doesn't take much for her to get her son into bed in this new place and kiss his forehead. For this she's more than thankful.

Just as she's about to stand up he stops her, "Mom?"

"Hm?"

His much smaller hand grasps onto her dirty dress, brows drawn tight together and visible eye silently pleading for answers. "Is… is Dad… going to meet us here?"

She doesn't cry or even blink. She only reaches back down and envelops him in her embrace. His arms wind around her neck and hug tightly to her, never wanting to let go as the cruel reality settles in slowly. He knew the answer far before he even asked. It's why they ran into the forest to begin with. He wasn't there to meet up with them. He never caught up.

And he never will.

"It's alright, Ienzo. I won't let anything happen to you."

=o=o=

Those words that night were something he slowly began to believe in over the years. Steadily they've built their life back at least in the means of taking care of themselves. Food, water, clothes – they do it all themselves and have for the past eleven years. His mother has taught him the ways to travel through the forest that seems confusing to any normal person. But to him it's his home. The one he only leaves least he heads to the town on the other side – opposite of the one they left.

Just like today.

The trek isn't an easy one. Especially not when he has to carry home a large backpack full of cloth and other supplies they can't grow or make themselves, replacing what he had taken to sell to the vendors and public. Even so he enjoys this little bit of solitude. It's far different than the kind they have at the cottage. There it's a place full of secrets and unknowing.

Only recently has he begun to learn the reason why their father was taken from them, sacrificing himself so they could escape, or why they can't just go to another town.

News will have spread and his mother can't be out in public so easily. They'd have to save up enough to travel _far_ away from this land. Yet still it's almost possible. At the very bottom of the rucksack is a hefty amount of coins. After all, he's gotten far better at haggling to get the price he wants and not what the stores wish to give him.

Ienzo readjusts the strap that digs into his shoulder and straightens out his white long-sleeved shirt. It's light and left to hang over the waistband of his dark slacks. He looks more than presentable all save for the dirt encrusted boots that disappear up beneath his pant legs. His mother taught him appearance matters when trying to sell goods and he keeps that in mind every time. But while he's away from those people? He can feel the tension slip away and his guard loosen.

Light cascades down through the canopy of the trees in little splotches as if to light his way home. It makes a scarce smile curl onto his lips while he walks. He simply can't wait to get home and see the look on his mother's face when he presents her with all he's achieved. Finally, _finally_ , they should be able to leave the past behind them and run to the little sea-side city that they've dreamed of going to.

Their cottage is no different than the day they arrived. The only changes remain in the back that are hidden by an abundance of trees and bushes. Hidden away out there is a large garden and a path that leads down to a small stream where they get their water from. One of the only thing Ienzo misses is the electricity and the running water – but the cottage is far too old to have allowed for those commodities.

Striding up to the front door, Ienzo slows to a halt. If only because the door is ajar ever-so-slightly. Something that they've ruled to never do. Something that's supposed to be a sign that there's people here that aren't supposed to be. He knows very well what he's to do in this instance and yet he goes against everything his mother has told him to do.

He _can't_ leave her behind.

Except when the door swings open he only makes it a few steps in before his eyes widen. He can't swallow, breath, blink – anything. He can only stare at the splotches that pepper the area and the pool of red that's on the floor before him. Blue strands of hair almost seem purple with how the blood soaks into them and the sun-kissed skin stained with crimson as one hand is held out, reaching toward the door.

Ienzo doesn't need to see her face. He knows it's his mother just from how the men around her look at her. The disgust that's embedded in their features makes his blood boil. He can barely see straight with how the rage builds up inside of his body. Even more so when one man has the nerve to step around her body but still let his boots splash through the puddle.

"Hey, kid. You're safe now. We took care of the witch so you can come back with us."

"That..." His fingers curl into fists. "That's my mother."

Another scoffs, "We're not stupid, we know that. That woman was no different than the Dark Ones but you're human like your dad, we know you're not like her."

 _Like her?_

 _Ah… Mother was kind and sweet. She'd help anyone that asked her and would put herself in danger even then. These men… took advantage of that._

"You're right."

The man closest to him smiles, "There ya go! Now lets get out of here."

Ienzo lifts one hand, slapping away the man's touch before it gets too close. This alerts the five others and they seem to switch into a more guarded demeanor. Not that Ienzo cares. His mother is dead. He has nothing left. Nothing at all.

A cruel smile slips onto his countenance, "You're right, I'm _nothing_ like her."

The candles flicker before the light is extinguished altogether. The only source of light left is from the setting sun outside. A red glow settles behind Ienzo, giving him a murderous aura as the shadows become tangible. Tendrils of inky black curl up his legs, rooting him to the ground, while others reach out along the bloodied floor in search of their enemies. The tendrils race up the body of the closest man.

No matter how hard he tries he can't push it away because it's as though it's not even there to begin with. They're truly mere shadows with how they reach up and wrap around his head. It covers his green eyes – eyes that widen as fear overtakes his mind. None of the other men, not even Ienzo, know what's going on in his head or what he's seeing with the darkness painting itself over his eyes.

But it's enough to drive him to lunge back toward one of his comrades. By the time he's grabbed him around the neck and begun to strangle him, the shadows have reached out for the man farthest away from Ienzo. It's this man that has his weapon still in hand, a long sword and a sleek pistol. He came well armed it seems but it won't be doing him any good now.

The darkness does the same to him. Covering his eyes and smearing his face in black, he's overcome with a rage that can't be controlled. The one to his right finds the sword suddenly piercing through his side while a bullet sails into the back of one to the left's head. Madness erupts at the same time as the screaming.

Shrieks fill the house as more crimson splatters across the floor. Only one is oblivious to it all.

Ienzo.

He sees nothing. Not with the same black scrawling across his own face. The only difference is that it doesn't stop at his eyes. It streaks across his face as if he simply took paint and flung it there. Except it's specific in how it crosses over his mouth and eyes. If one were able to look closely they'd see it covers his ears as well.

Still as a statue, he can see or hear nothing of what's happening around him. Unfortunately it leaves him vulnerable to the one man that's able to sneak up behind him. If only because he's not strong enough to fling out more illusions. The man has no weapons but his hands and he doesn't hesitate even still.

Knocking Ienzo unconscious releases all within his magic's grasp. Although there's only one man left standing that's alive. His hands and clothes are stained with the blood of his friends and he can only drop to his knees. The man that let Ienzo fall to the ground huffs, "Great… now what do we do…"

xoxoxoxox

Ienzo doesn't truly come back to reality until he can feel cold and damp ground seeping in through the knees of his pants. Unfortunately he can tell he's in no better a position than when he came to the numerous times before only to be knocked back out. There's a strip of cloth tied tightly around his head and settling between his teeth, silencing him, while his hands and feet are bound as well. The harsh metal digs into his scoffed and dirty skin; creating welts and abrasions. He can do nothing to stop it from doing so, however, as his captors are more than a little rough with him.

There's four men that stand around him with the one that leads the charge, the original one that had knocked him out, standing in front and slightly off to the side. The fear and despair that settles in his eyes is simply because of the tall, tanned man standing before the large doors that lead into the mansion they've come to. The leader flails his hands, gesturing wildly back and forth between his comrades and Ienzo.

"You _have_ to help us!"

The man merely looks down his nose at the lot of them. His long silver hair brushes along the length of his back as a chilly wind strips all warmth from the area that the sun dares to try and give. Golden eyes sweep over Ienzo before settling on the leader in a glare.

"Why should I? Can't you just kill him?"

He crosses his arms over his broad chest, waiting for a response. Intimidating is hardly enough to describe the man that towers above the rest of them. Dressed far more formally than any of these weary men, he dons silver-lined knee-high boots over plain black pants. There's not much of a shirt to be seen but he _does_ wear a black leather jacket, with a red inside and yellow lining. What little of it is there shows merely a beige button up with the first one being halfway down his torso. Two belts strap over it at his waist, keeping the shirt tight to his body before it fans out down to his mid thighs.

Pointing a white gloved finger at them, he huffs, "Well?"

The leader swallows hard. "We… we can't. Please, you are the only Seeker of Darkness we know of, you have to help us! This is our tribute to you and your powers!"

If there's one thing that he doesn't like it's groveling. It disgusts him more than he'd care to admit. Perhaps this is why he inhales deep through his nose. Darkness fumes behind him, seemingly coming out of his back, to form a large shadow like creature. None of the men get much of a look at it before it flings around and begins to take out them out one by one.

Except for the leader that is.

The brown haired man can only stare in horror as his friends are ripped limb from limb while being dragged into a pit of darkness that appears behind them. He resists the urge to throw up but he can't help but gag, slapping one hand over his mouth in hopes that it stops it.

Deathly silence is only broken by the monotonous voice of the Seeker of Darkness. "Your tribute has been well received."

The only survivor tries to rise onto wobbling legs, "T- Then you'll take him?"

"He'll be the one to choose his fate. As for you, begone."

Of course the man doesn't even hesitate. He's taking off; kicked up dirt and grass in his wake as he springs away. Vacating the property, he tries not to think about all of the lives lost in these last few days. Which happens to leave Ienzo at the mercy of the imposing man that strides up to him.

Not a word is said until the Seeker of Darkness removes all of his bindings, freeing him. Now that he can see, Ienzo settles his glare right up at the man. He doesn't care how tall or handsome he seems – he can feel the aura of his power pressing down on him as though a boulder is sat on his shoulders.

He kneels down before Ienzo, reaching out to grasp at his chin. He tilts his head from side to side. Gloved fingers only grip onto his cheeks more so when Ienzo tries to shove his arm away.

"There's fire in your eyes. Yet you know nothing of what you truly are."

Ienzo is finally able to jerk free as the man stands. He brushes his hands against his coat, as if to shake off any filth that may have gotten on them. The man continues to walk away, "You're free to stay, just keep out of my way."

This man, this _creature_ , begins to leave him sitting there. Ienzo knows he's not welcome back where he came from and going back to his home tucked in the woods is surely a fleeting dream. He has no where to go unless he allows whatever is in him to go back and massacre the town that tore his life asunder. Even still he knows he can't just stay where he is otherwise he'll just rejoin his mother and father in the next life.

Standing up is the hardest thing he's had to do considering he's been bound and dragged instead of being allowed to move on his own. His body screams at him to sit back down on his knees but he fights against it. Thighs quiver and knees knock together – a fateful telling of what's to happen before it does. Ienzo is able to take a few steps before he collapses back to the ground with a sharp cry.

The sound makes the Seeker of Darkness stop in his tracks. A furtive glance over his shoulder gives him all he needs.

Ienzo can't push himself to stand back up. Everything _burns_ and _throbs_ with pain even when he's not moving. His fingers dig into the grassy earth, brown and green staining his fingers as he does. Tears well up at the corners of his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. He won't ever cry again – something he's demanded of himself in just this moment. And especially not in front of some person he's just met.

But the Seeker of Darkness isn't bothered with the sight. He merely turns curtly on his heel and makes for Ienzo once more. He says nothing as he scoops the young man up into his arms and keeps his grip tight to ensure Ienzo doesn't struggle. Except the only thing Ienzo _does_ is glare up at him.

"Why?"

Ansem's eyes remain ahead as he walks through the wrought iron gate, of which it creaks and whines as it shuts behind him all by itself. "You were taught medicine, yes?"

Ienzo cuts his eyes away. He focuses on memorizing all the details of this large mansion with the foliage growing up and all around it. It hardly seems taken care of from the front view. He only hopes that the inside is quite different. He mumbles low in response, "Yes."

"You're allowed to stay as long as you work for your keep." Startled by this, Ienzo tries to push away from Ansem's grasp to look at him properly. Those golden eyes glance down at him only for a second. "Is there a problem with this?"

"No… I just..."

"Good. We'll discuss your duties once you're well."

Ienzo presses his lips together, not wanting to say anything else. He's so tired and hungry. There's little he can do to even keep himself conscious. He can't keep his head from leaning up against the man's shoulder nor his eyes from slipping shut. He's still awake, barely, as he's carried through the front doors, up some stairs and into a pale gray room with deep black trims, cloths and furniture. The only dashes of color are the crimson patterns at the bottoms of the floor-length curtains.

He flips on the light before moving over the other side of the room. Placing Ienzo on the edge of the bed, he waits for eyes to open before leaving him to sit there for a moment. He peels the shirt from Ienzo's slender shoulders and scowls at the sight he's graced with. Bruises, cuts and puncture marks litter the once unmarred pale skin. It disgusts him to no end.

"This is why I detest humans..." He grabs Ienzo's chin and tilts his head to the side, gently at that. It's there that he can see more bruises. He can only assume what has happened in the small amount of time that Ienzo has been held captive. "What is your name, boy?" he asks as he finally lets Ienzo go, settling on kneeling down on the floor before him instead.

"Ienzo."

"Very good. You may address me as Ansem." He lifts a hand, placing it against Ienzo's chest. "Remain still."

Darkness surges out from his palm. The plumes of dark purple glitter under the light. Yet Ienzo doesn't get a chance to even see what's happening, not when he's smart enough to heed the command to not move. Instead he focuses on looking at Ansem. Anything, really, to distract from the dull burning sensation that spreads out over his skin. He doesn't dare say a word until Ansem has finished and pulls away, returning to standing so that Ienzo has to look up at him for their eyes to meet.

"What did you do?"

"You've used the darkness before. I merely tapped into it so you can heal yourself quicker. For now, rest."

Just as Ansem goes to turn away, Ienzo reaches out and grabs at one of his sleeves. "What-"

"We'll discuss your living arrangements when you wake."

Ansem won't be having any other words said, that much is apparent. Which is why Ienzo does as he's told and hurries to get beneath the sheets. They're softer than anything he's ever felt before. Perhaps that's why he finds it so easy to let it take him into a peaceful sleep – one he hasn't had in many years.

It's only when he awakes many hours later that he finds himself feeling better. In fact, he finds that not only are all of his wounds closed and in the process of healing but he can stand without toppling over. Of course he's not surprised when he sees a neatly folded set of clothes at the end of the bed. Ienzo is quick to get dressed in these new clothes and head out of the bedroom.

They're nothing too fancy, just a pair of dark slacks and a white button-up. They're nothing different than what he had been wearing before save that they're in good order. Yet Ienzo is happy that it's all he gets. Anything more and it'd just feel like too much. Although he _is_ surprised by the fact that when he steps outside of the bedroom he's not greeted by the intimidating man. Instead there's just the smell of… _food_.

His stomach grumbles with a desperate need. One so intense that even if he wanted to he couldn't stop his legs from moving on their own, seeking out the source of such a delicious smell. It doesn't take him very long considering two hallways later and he rounds a corner only to run right into Ansem himself.

"Sorry," Ienzo gets out quickly, not wanting to offend his host.

"Follow."

Of course Ienzo does just that, especially if it's going to take him to a meal. Whatever they gave him when he _did_ wake up in their clutches wasn't exactly what he'd call food. Gruel is something _no one_ ever wants to eat. It's why he's practically drooling when he enters what must be the dining room where the impossibly long table is filled at one end with various delicacies. There's a chair sat at that end with another close by, not exactly right at the corner with his but close enough where a conversation can be had at ease.

Ienzo quickly takes his seat with Ansem following soon after. Even while he's greedily taking a sip of the water he watches the silver haired man. Everything about him is elegant and patient, never once does he falter or speed up. He merely takes his time. While Ienzo slowly starts to indulge himself, Ansem begins speaking in his slow monotone drawl.

"All I ask is that you keep things clean, yourself fed and you continue your learning. Spells, medicine and the like – if you need assistance I can have plenty come to assist you."

"You can't teach me?" Ienzo can't stop the question, he's too curious for his own good.

It causes the tiniest glint to appear in Ansem's eyes, "In time, perhaps." He leans an elbow on the table and rests his head against his upraised fist, "Do you have any questions, child?"

Ienzo glares, "I'm not a kid. And… why did they call you a Seeker of Darkness?"

"I have sought out the darkness. I let it house itself in me so I may use it. No different than you apparently did when they captured you."

Lowering his gaze, Ienzo stares down at his plate where he's pulled plenty of food onto. His voice is nothing but a whisper, "I killed so many people..."

 _Never meant to kill them… but regardless they're dead. All those families without fathers. Just like mine was._ Ienzo thinks to himself.

Ansem gives a hum of thought, breaking Ienzo out of his thoughts. "Did they not deserve what they got? Poking an untrained beast will get you mauled if not eaten."

The next few minutes continue in silence as Ienzo eats. Not that he can put away as much as he wishes, not when it's the first real meal he's had in a few days. He can only sigh and sit back in the chair, letting his nervous gaze shift over to Ansem.

"What do you need me for?"

"Nothing."

"Then why let me stay?"

Ansem suddenly stands, his gaze guarded and smug. "If you'd rather take your chances with the humans you're more than welcome. Otherwise, I'll show you to the library where you can study up on your magic."

xoxoxoxox

No matter how "nice" Ansem is, Ienzo can't stop the fear from curdling in his heart. It tells him he's only able to stay because he's something new to this man. That surely after a little while he'll be discarded or killed. Not that either would hurt him at this point. Yet still he worries when he's not reading through the large books or eating meals by himself.

Ansem isn't around much the first week and even the second he only shows himself now and then. Ienzo _does_ find it strange that meals are always on the table at the right time yet Ansem never eats nor is there anyone else in this mansion. Cleaning up isn't very hard considering. Then again Ienzo does find some kind of peace out of sweeping out the hallways or doing the laundry.

Even Ansem's own room he can go into. It's just as barren as the rest. The only place that seems to have any life is the small garden outside in the back of the mansion. The yard is filled with rows and rows of rose bushes – roses of every color. It's the sole place that he's discovered he can find Ansem just as the sun sets. The colors of the descending sun paint the yard in a hue of different colors – all of which make those amber eyes sparkle ominously.

Ienzo idles at the threshold until Ansem lifts a hand, not even sparing a glance, and beckons Ienzo forth. He moves forward and comes to a stop beside the black wicker bench. He's also learned that talking first usually sets Ansem into not responding.

"Have you finished Volume Three?"

"Yes."

"Good, come here."

Ienzo steps around the side to stand in front of Ansem. He hadn't even seen that there was a plate with a knife and an apple that's already been sliced. It's a bit of knowledge Ienzo stores away; apples at sunset. However, he's caught off guard when Ansem strips off one glove and proceeds to use the knife to cut into his palm. It's nothing deep but it does go far enough to have blood beading along the parted skin.

"Heal it then."

Reading text that details on how to conjure up the magic that's embedded deep in his heart and soul is one thing. Doing it is another altogether. Ienzo doesn't dare go against his demands, however, and instead reaches out. He takes Ansem's hand in one of his, palm pressing up against the back of it, while the other hovers over where the cut continues to dribble out blood.

Ienzo does just as he's read. That's the easy part after all. At first there's a faint yellow-green glow that begins to encompass the wound. But the second he begins to think of healing – something that got his mother killed – his mind flips on a dime. Pain shoots through his skull as if he's just gotten electrocuted and his visible eye widens.

Try as he might he can't stop the bright color from turning to a deep purple with a blue glow. The instant the color begins to change is when the blood begins to flow even more. The skin around the cut darkens into a sickly bruise color and continues to spread outward. All the while Ienzo's breathing becomes shallow and his pupils constrict to mere pinpoints. Pain etches across his features and yet he can't get a word out.

Ansem grabs at Ienzo's wrist, forcing their connection to separate, while his other hand pulls away. There's no change in his expression and yet Ienzo can feel the anger radiating off of him. "You _didn't_ study or practice."

"I did!" Ienzo quickly defends himself. "I did everything you said!"

"There's no reason a Seeker of Light should be able to use such dark magic." Ansem tugs at Ienzo's wrist until the young man is standing between Ansem's spread legs. "What were your parents names?"

Ienzo can't keep his voice up more than a mumble, "Aqua and Vanitas."

A cold chuckle slips past Ansem's lips. "I see," he murmurs immediately after. Ienzo only stares at him with confusion until Ansem lifts the hand he had cut. The skin has already healed itself back together while the blood is the only reminder it happened in the first place. "Your father's anger boils your blood, tempering the light inside of you until it can overcome it."

"But Mother-"

Ansem stands so suddenly that Ienzo can't move back in time. He can only remain standing before Ansem to the point where he's almost pressed up against him. "You have my attention. If you don't desire to drown, I'll teach you how to control your darkness."

xoxoxoxox

Ansem has been the only thing that keeps Ienzo going most days. Morning, noon, and night they work on controlling and using Ienzo's power to the fullest. Of course he's still to read all of the tomes and thick journals on how to perform light magic. But Ansem merely says that's so he can know how to strike it down should anyone come against him.

This newfound power is one that dares to overwhelm Ienzo. He's learned that his father was also a Seeker, but one that was tamed by the light of his mother. It's something one of Ansem's first visitors, since Ienzo has arrived, notices right away. The man is built like a brick house; large sturdy shoulders, broad chest, and arms and legs that are thick with muscles. Ienzo merely glances through the slit in the double doors and yet there's no way he can get a read on him either.

"Lexaeus," Ansem begins with a stern voice, "I won't hear another word."

The man in question stands, lips set into a deep scowl. "He's not like us nor is he some tool for you to use so that you can gain an advantage-"

A cruel smirk touches Ansem's countenance, "You can tell Xemnas I don't care for these assumptions and I'll see him as planned. Until then, stay away from what's _mine_."

Lexaeus sighs yet listens. He can't defy Ansem, not when he's far down on the food chain so to speak. It would be treason to their kind. The auburn haired man merely leaves, heading straight for the door that Ienzo is eavesdropping through. Just as Lexaeus gets close and Ienzo is about to scurry away, he hears Ansem's deep monotone voice reach out to him.

"Ienzo, come here."

He's sure not to glance up at Lexaues when they pass each other. He keeps his chin held high and his shoulders back – as if to prove he's resilient enough to be here. Although he still can't help but let Ansem's words play back in his mind with every step he takes. He wants to understand why out of all the times he hears emotion in his voice is when he said Ienzo was… _his_.

Ienzo stands before Ansem, "You called for me?"

Ansem raises a brow. They both know he didn't just happen to pass by, he heard everything. Yet Ansem does nothing to scold him. Instead he leans back on the bench and gazes up at Ienzo. "What was said is all true. I _am_ using you to further my research. To prove a heart starts and ends in darkness is no easy task, that's why you are here."

"Is that all?" Ansem says nothing in response and it makes Ienzo's brows draw together in frustration. "Does that mean you feel nothing other than the drive to reach your goal?"

"You're quite a curious boy."

"I don't mind being a tool as long as I can do as I please as well."

"Oh?" Ansem stands up but Ienzo doesn't falter, he holds that gaze well even though he has to change to looking up instead. "And what is it you want to do?"

He didn't expect Ansem to ask him and he can't possibly come up with an answer so quickly. The lord of this mansion seems to notice this as he can't help but chuckle. Ansem lifts a hand and cups beneath Ienzo's chin. He's delighted to see the fierceness in those azure eyes every time they gaze at him. A shade of blue that's growing golden around the further edges of the irises. It lets Ansem know they're making progress, that his heart is hardening and the darkness is wrapping around it tighter and tighter.

Ansem gives a hum of thought, "Then when you decide what you'd like to do I shall make it happen. Does that sound like a good deal?"

Ienzo reaches up, gently knocking Ansem's hand away and turning on his heel. He can't stop the way his heart is beating out of his chest no matter how many times he tells himself to calm down. "I'll think it over."

xoxoxoxox

Days. Months. Years. They all seem to fly by in the blink of an eye. Yet there's been one thing that Ienzo has noticed after these past five year.

Ansem hasn't seemed to change at all. There's no age to his features or even a hint of illness all this time later. Quite the opposite is true for Ienzo. He's grown a little taller and his intellect has improved countless times over. He's nearing his thirties and it can be easily seen despite his still youthful features. Yet Ansem…

Ienzo huffs as he closes the tome he had been reading. His fingertips glide over the leather covering as he flicks the clasp back on it. He's bored; frustrated; curious. There's many things he wants answers to that he still has none for. Ansem has many visitors that come through that he's had the "joy" of speaking with and learning from. But at the end of the day there's still one thing he wants to know about that no one seems to want to tell him about.

 _Ansem… a complete and utter mystery._

He's pondered over and over what he could ask for from Ansem, something he wants. But he's never been able to think of a thing. Instead he's chosen to save that as his trump card. He'll use it when he's cornered, that's what he's decided. Even so, Ienzo can't help the thoughts that cloud his mind or the feelings that won't stay away from his already confused heart.

It's bad enough they spend almost all their time together now.

Perhaps that's why Ienzo finds himself waiting for Ansem out in the garden. They had no training today so that's why he knows the keeper of this mansion should be out here shortly. He just has to be patient. He knows better than anyone that Ansem isn't as scary as he looks. Far beneath the surface of his cold demeanor is a soft inside – _somewhere_ anyway.

There's also the off chance that there _is_ no soft squishy center to Ansem. That he's just calloused and jaded – nothing left after the world shunned and destroyed his once peaceful way of life. As he sits there he begins to wonder about his own intentions. Along the lines of what could be wrong with him even… Ienzo sighs to himself. He's perfectly fine even if Ansem feels nothing toward anything but his goal. But perhaps that's only because Ienzo feels nothing except toward his own.

The goal of finding somewhere he can belong and not get cast aside or killed. It all depends on how Ansem reacts.

"Ienzo, what are you doing out here?"

There's a thin line between desire, love and lust. But to Ienzo he can't seem to find it. They all blend together in those golden eyes that stare right through him. As if his gaze alone could tear him asunder at any given moment.

"I was waiting on you." To this Ansem gives him a look, a familiar one that urges him to continue with his line of thought. While Ienzo gathers what he's going to say, Ansem moves around to sit on the bench beside him. "I've decided what I wish for."

"Which is?"

Ienzo turns to Ansem. His eyes show he means the words that tumble calmly from his lips, "I want to be yours."

Ansem flicks his gaze elsewhere. He knows exactly what Ienzo is talking about. "That's too childish for your age. You know very well there's no room for _'feelings'_ in our line of research."

Shrinking away from Ansem, Ienzo tries to think of what else he could say. _Anything_. That's when it hits him. He has to make this Seeker of Darkness see it as beneficial to their cause. Ienzo stands up suddenly and plants himself right in front of Ansem with his hands on his hips.

"It has nothing to do with feelings. Proper research calls for experimentation where necessary."

If he bothered with giving encouragement to the young man, Ansem would almost dare to tell him that's not a bad argument. The only issue is that he can see the emotions swirling inside of Ienzo. He's always been an open book, unable to hide much of anything from Ansem since the start. However, Ansem is aware that he can use this to his advantage.

Ansem reaches out suddenly and grabs at the front of Ienzo's sweater. He can only wish this had been brought up during the summer, at least then he could touch Ienzo directly. Regardless, the sudden pull has Ienzo stumbling forward. One knee presses down onto the bench while he tries to kneel or stand over Ansem's lap. He's irritated, Ansem can see this, from the awkward positioning. Nothing is comfortable about it.

At least until Ansem has Ienzo sitting on his lap with one hand braced against Ienzo's back. The other fist stays curled in the front of the thick cloth. He refuses to let Ienzo slip away from this. Not after he said this is what he wanted. However, any signs of trying to escape dissolves when Ansem crashes his lips against Ienzo's.

To Ansem it doesn't feel like much of anything. But to Ienzo… To Ienzo it feels as though he's being smothered with an intoxicating sensation that he's happy to endure. The power behind the kiss isn't a surprise yet Ienzo tries to push back against it, to try and return some kind of favor. Yet all he manages is reaching out and grabbing onto Ansem's shoulders so he can hang on for dear life.

His lungs begin to burn and his head feels dizzy. Even though those fingers curled into his sweater haven't gone further it still makes his skin prickle at the thought of nails gently raking over his skin instead. All of the possible paths he had thought out evaporate by the time that Ansem is finally pulling away. He holds the man in his arms, allowing Ienzo to try and catch his breath after such a feat.

"Is this what you want?"

Ienzo's tongue feels as though it can't lift up to form words. Mouth dry and fingers nervously twitching against Ansem's coat, he dares to lean forward. Palms slide down to press against Ansem's chest while his own feels tight and as though his heart will beat right out of it and run away. But he won't be satisfied until he has what he wants. This part of him is no different than Ansem in that respect.

He intends to hover his lips beside Ansem's ear, to try and be seductive even though he knows it won't do much good, only for his forehead to lean on Ansem's shoulder instead. It'll have to do. He knows he has to make the move before he loses his nerve.

"More. I know about the marking-"

Ansem forces him back so that their eyes can meet. The sudden motion has the words melting in Ienzo's mouth when he sees the dark tint in Ansem's gaze. "You'll never be able to go back unless I die." Ienzo doesn't even flinch at the suggestion and it has Ansem raising a brow. "You won't be able to go anywhere without my knowing."

"That's no different than how it is already."

Exhaling through his nose, Ansem lets a smirk curl onto his lips. "And if it calls for it, it means you die for me."

Ienzo doesn't hesitate. He answers as though it's the only words he's ever meant to speak. "You're all I have left."

For a moment Ansem isn't sure what deity he's crossed while also gotten a blessing from. He's never thought of using such a dark forbidden spell. However, he does know that it has it's usefulness. His colleague, Xehanort, has proven this time and time again. Even so Ansem is aware that Ienzo intends to use this as a stepping stone in a much different way.

The man has nothing of his own. Everything inside of him was left in that cottage in the woods – the cottage only other magic users can find. In the place light should take, Ansem has planted darkness. A darkness so deep and consuming that what Ienzo says _is_ true.

Ansem is all he has left. There's no going back now.

He's raised his little pup into a snarling hell hound should he demand him to be. Ansem almost finds it endearing – heartwarming should he even care to think it – and it's why he dares to smooth his fingers out. His hand glides up to cup at Ienzo's cheek.

"I take it you're prepared for what this means?"

"Yes."

"Then go to my room. I will be there shortly."

Ienzo quickly, but not _too_ quickly as to seem eager, pries himself away from Ansem and makes for the room – the room he's never been in for more than a few minutes at most to gather laundry and return it. Ansem, on the other hand, doesn't move at all. He merely watches Ienzo rush off. His eyes slowly turn back to the setting sun and chuckles to himself. It's far too perfect. This is the greatest experiment of them all. Yes, he will enjoy testing the limits of a heart.

Slowly rising, Ansem begins to make his way to the bedroom as well. He takes all the time he thinks Ienzo will need to strip down and wait for him. Not to mention if he's prepared to go as far as that spell then he surely has everything they need. Not that it would have been hard to collect it all from just around the mansion. It's such a simple magic after all.

Nevertheless… if this is what Ienzo wants, well, Ansem will happily give it to him.

He's not surprised when he gets to his room and the door has been left ajar. Nor is he when he sees Ienzo hesitating at the bed's edge, back to Ansem with hands fussing with the hem of his shirt. Ansem can't resist. His body is moving on its own as he silently closes the distance between them.

Ienzo nearly jumps out of his skin when Ansem's hands clap down onto his shoulders. "No progress?" He can feel Ienzo shift nervously from his right to his left food. "Or are you, perhaps, scared? If you speak now I'll forget you ever said a word about it."

"No!" Ienzo starts only to quickly change out of the panicked tone, "I mean… I didn't want to assume how you'd like to begin." He turns around and holds out the purple velvet bag with the golden strings still keeping it tied close.

"I see. Such a good boy," Ansem dares to drawl out with a smirk curling the corner of his lip.

Ansem isn't the type of person to just let the situation develop naturally. Instead, he'll grab Ienzo's chin and practically force the man to lean up on his tiptoes so that Ansem can capture his lips in a bruising kiss. It's not _just_ a touch of lips either. It's something where Ienzo can't fight back or even join in, he can only revel in the way Ansem's tongue plunges into his mouth.

Even still, there's a lack of emotion behind it. There's only raw power as Ansem dominates his way around Ienzo's mouth and pins his tongue down. Of course it does exactly what Ansem wants. The second he tries to pull away Ienzo is attempting to follow. But the hands he returns to Ienzo's shoulders, pushing the man to sit down on the edge of the bed, demand otherwise.

He's never truly _loved_ anything or anyone. Desire and drive are all Ansem has ever felt in that regard. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean he doesn't know _how_ to make love with someone. Oh no, he knows very well just what he needs to do. His movements are fluid yet methodical – there's a purpose to every place his fingers touch. Especially when he reaches down to help pull the sweater off Ienzo.

Pushing Ienzo further onto the bed is simple. The man does whatever he's inclined to – whatever Ansem gestures for. Of course Ansem can see the anticipation bubbling just beneath the surface of those sapphire eyes. He pays it no mind. If he's to make sure this spell is at its strongest then he must secure that their bond is nae unbreakable.

It's why he's going to such lengths to have Ienzo rest beneath him as he brings his lips down to the curve of neck and shoulder. Ienzo mutters something Ansem doesn't pay attention to – something about it tickled. All the more reason for Ansem to lick at that same spot of supple skin. Yet Ienzo doesn't push him away. Instead, Ienzo grabs at Ansem's shoulders. There's no force in his touch, he doesn't dare.

Long silver hair drapes forward and dusts against Ienzo's skin as Ansem leaves a trail of ghostly kisses down Ienzo's torso. He stops only at the sight of hardened pink nipples. There's only one thing that stops him for a brief moment. Each and every human is different in what they like after all. Ansem places the blame on that very line of logic as to why he latches his lips around one of the small peaks.

Soft lips and warm tongue; Ienzo can't stop his chest from lurching up into this unexpected sensation. "Ah…n-not there!"

Ansem hesitates; a trait that isn't like him at all. He doesn't pull away right off the bat. Oh no. He stays just where he is and twirls his tongue around the sensitive bud. Ienzo's fingers twitch against his shoulders, still not daring to do much else. At least until Ansem, out of no concern of his own, lightly grazes his teeth down onto Ienzo's nipple.

It's only then that Ienzo's fingers grasp tightly at the material and tries to push Ansem away. As pleasurable as it is, Ienzo feels as though he'll go crazy from just _that_ amount of attention. He's not even sure how he's supposed to make it through the rest of the night with this revelation. He swallows past his dry mouth and tries to lick at his lips, anything to force the words out that are stuck at the tip of his tongue. Finally – _finally_ – he manages to get Ansem's attention. The latter moves his face up, leaving Ienzo's chest alone for a brief moment, to see what Ienzo needs.

What he doesn't except is to see Ienzo so out of sorts.

The man is always composed if not a wall of unbreakable silence when he can't be. Which is exactly why Ansem finds himself more than just taken aback. It's nothing amazing with how Ienzo lies beneath him. Perhaps it's how his hand comes up to cover his face; slender fingers scarcely touching his countenance while bangs are disheveled and pushed aside. This lets Ansem see his full gaze, something even he doesn't see often, and it has him locked in place.

Burning azure flits about before finally looking up to connect with his own amber eyes. "The spell," he mutters out with hushed breath.

"It's not time for that." He says as he briskly climbs off the bed and begins removing his clothes. There's something burning in the pit of his stomach that's new to him. Something that he wants to discover more of before the feeling flees. The heap of cloth on the floor is of no concern to him as he returns to the bed. "Remove those," is the only command Ienzo is granted.

And yet he just can't move fast enough.

Ansem finds himself assisting, if not doing it all himself, Ienzo in stripping off the rest of his attire. It all ends with Ansem sitting back against the headboard of the extravagant mattress with Ienzo on his lap or rather between his legs. Back pressed up against Ansem's chest, Ienzo can't stop his heart from thundering loud in his ears. His palms feel clammy and his mouth is always dry. If there's one part that _does_ stay the same, it's the semi-hard cock he keeps concealed from Ansem.

His own legs are up towards his chest and it's has Ansem confused. He had thought the man before him _wanted_ all of this. Yet here he is being shy. He dips his head down and presses his nose into those slate colored tresses, breathing in Ienzo's scent.

"Your heart is unsure."

"No!" Ienzo resists the urge to shake his head, not wanting to hurt Ansem with the movement. "I'm not… I don't know how to do this."

The stark honesty has something switching on in Ansem. This vulnerability is completely new territory and he won't be letting Ienzo hide it away again. _This_ will be his. All his.

"Good."

Ansem's voice is a deep rumble that's able to touch Ienzo's very soul. It glues him to the spot while also relaxing him. He can't help but lean back against the broad chest and watch as bronze fingers ghost down his arms. They're reaching around him and searching – always searching – for places that have Ienzo squirming.

Of course the one area that _does_ have Ansem's full attention is where he moves to last. After he's pinched and tugged at Ienzo's nipples and gently raked his nails down the pale chest, Ansem gives a small push to Ienzo's knees. They topple as easily as an unstable column and finally allow Ansem to grab at Ienzo's cock.

The girth isn't too different from the one that's beginning to press up against Ienzo's back. But the difference is that Ansem touches this one. He rubs his palm over the head and rubs his fingers over it, never surprised when drops of sticky liquid slip out. If anything it helps when he begins to coil his fingers around the pulsating member and jerk his hand up and down it's shaft.

Ienzo can barely handle any of it. He practically melts against Ansem while his hands reach out, holding onto Ansem's arms. He can do nothing but let his shallow pants mingle with short choked moans. Ienzo feels as though his skin is on fire and every time Ansem touches him more he only stirs up the embers – forcing the blaze to flare up again and again.

Ansem is _delighted_ with the reactions he gets. The only problem is that he's getting where he needs more than just a few little coos from the man in his hold. He wants to do _more_. It's why it's good that Ienzo is quick on the uptake.

The second those hands leave the front of his body Ienzo knows what Ansem has in mind. He braces himself as he crawls forward, his hands and knees sinking into the soft mattress. While that's the right idea, it's not exactly what Ansem has in mind.

He wants to see _everything_ Ienzo is when he crosses into this next step. He doesn't want to miss anything, he'll burn it all into his memory and dissect all of the little nuances at a later time.

Ansem lightly slaps the side of Ienzo's ass. A subtle sign to say the least. Anything to get Ienzo to get onto his back instead. Ienzo doesn't remember what happened to the bag he brought but he does know it ends up in Ansem's hands. The cord is pulled apart from the knot Ienzo had fashioned it into and one of the contents is retrieved. The rest, however, is saved for later.

The small tin fits perfectly in the palm of Ansem's hand. Cool metal is a harsh difference from his sticky hand. Not that he pays that fact any mind. He's far too preoccupied with opening the tin and tossing the lid aside. Where it lands he doesn't even notice. The thick greasy substance isn't as pliable until he warms some of it in his hands.

All the while Ienzo can only watch while Ansem lifts Ienzo's lower body. Ansem kneels on the bed with Ienzo positioned between them; his legs bent back towards his head and his ass on complete display for Ansem. His fingers smooth out over the sheet below him, nervousness getting the better of him. He's attempted to prepare himself for this but it'll never compare to the actual feeling of Ansem's fingers smearing the lube between his cheeks. Not to mention _watching_ one and shortly after two fingers slipping inside of him.

Intrigued is the best way to describe Ansem. His eyes never leave Ienzo's face. He watches how such delicate features contort into bliss while walking the line between passion and discomfort when he adds another finger.

Only able to watch his ass being stretched for the main event, Ienzo can only keep his hands bunching up into the cloth. Ienzo inhales in accordance to the way Ansem curls his fingers and stretches Ienzo's insides with his movements. It's all build up that has Ienzo trying so hard not to lose himself just yet.

Ansem, on the other hand, can barely hold himself back at his point. The wet squelching sounds his fingers make as they tunnel Ienzo out coupled with the faces the man makes is enough to have Ansem throw the rest of his caution to the wind. Which he does a moment later with the pride of getting Ienzo ready well enough. The only problem is that _he_ isn't ready yet.

"Sit up."

The command echoes throughout the room; bouncing off the walls, vibrating throughout Ienzo's very being. On shaky legs and with quivering thighs, Ienzo manages to scoot down and turn over. Getting back to Ansem without faltering is the hardest part. Especially when his eyes are forced to meet with the large angry looking cock.

For a moment Ansem believes he'll have to tell Ienzo just _what_ to do. To hurry it up before he tackles him back down to the bed. Unfortunately or thankfully – Ansem isn't sure – Ienzo is too slow for either man's liking. Ansem reaches forward as he sits back, legs spreading out in front of him. Ienzo is tugged forward until he's kneeling over Ansem's lap with the lube slowly dripping down his thighs. That is while Ansem covers his own member in it as well.

Ienzo grabs for Ansem's shoulders on instinct, anything to steady himself. He's a little intimidated by what he's hovering over. But beneath that intimidation is an eagerness that has him biting at his bottom lip. What he isn't aware of is that even though the position has him where he is, he won't be having any control whatsoever. The only thing Ienzo can do is let out a loud moan as Ansem grabs at his hips, pulling him down onto his cock.

Ansem doesn't _just_ yank him down. He lets Ienzo set the pace once he gets him started. It's the only thing he allows the younger man to do. Partially because it takes Ienzo, for what seems like, an eternity to get almost all of Ansem inside of him. Ienzo pants heavily as he looks back to Ansem, unable to glance down at what's going inside of him.

Nails sharply bite into Ienzo's hips. It's a single warning to what Ansem is about to do. Ienzo both sees it coming but doesn't at the same time. All he can truly do is brace himself and try to suck in one last breath before the moan rips from his throat. Ansem pushes him down the rest of the way with such force that Ienzo can't help but cry out in bliss.

If only because his cock head _just_ happens to slam right up against the one spot that has Ienzo seeing white. Surely it's just luck but Ienzo will swear Ansem knew – that he did it on purpose. Regardless, Ansem realizes just where he needs to go and how to move to have Ienzo clutching so desperately onto him.

He doesn't spare a second in pushing Ienzo down so that his back hits the bed. Ansem rises up onto his knees and tightens his bruising grip on Ienzo's hips. He begins to slowly thrust in, only to pull out for the briefest of moments between each one that follows. Ienzo's chest heaves as Ansem moves within him, always hitting up against his prostrate with expert skill.

Their bodies thrum with the electricity of the moment. Neither can tear their eyes away. Blue and yellow remain locked just as tightly together as their lower bodies. There's nothing sweet or gentle in the way Ansem pounds his cock into Ienzo. No, it's the raw intensity of the quick climb to bliss that's romantic in its own way.

Ansem pays no mind to the fact that sweat is dripping down his brow or that his toes are starting to go numb from sitting this way. All he can think about it how Ienzo squirms and wiggles ever closer to him – never wanting to be away from him again. It doesn't help when Ienzo can feel the pulsating cock inside of him begin to release sticky heat.

His mind is so overcome with the strange pleasure that's taken control of him that he can't even see straight. Vision leaving him for a brief moment, Ienzo can only revel in the way the hands that leave his hips slide up his body. A hand cups at his cheek and a deep voice coos out to him, "Ienzo?"

Rubbing his thumb against the sweaty skin, Ansem tries to get Ienzo to come back around. Small mewls and grunts are about all he's given at the start. Not that he can blame the man. He wanted to keep going but the next thing he knew he was overcome by the heat and the tightness that sucked around his cock. There was no way he could hold back.

"Mm?"

Seeing that Ienzo blinks several times, Ansem pulls back. He's still sheathed inside of Ienzo and becoming soft, at least for now, but he doesn't give it a thought. He's too busy reaching behind him and grabbing the bag. Retrieving the last two objects, a corked vial with a needle in it and a handkerchief, Ansem begins to speak in an ancient tongue Ienzo has yet to be taught.

It's the sound of this and the cork being popped from the vial that Ienzo raises a brow. He wants to ask what he should do but he knows better. To interrupt a string of the ritual could not only force Ansem to start over but it would infuriate the Seeker of Darkness.

Ansem pricks his finger and allows a few drops to slip inside the vial before his body regenerates and heals the cut a second later. He wraps the needle back in the handkerchief and places it in the bag, which falls to the floor shortly after. Not that it matters. He doesn't need them anymore. Not while the red in the vial begins to fill it to the top as Ansem continues speaking. He only stops once the crimson becomes a bright yellow.

Ienzo can't believe his eyes. Although to be honest he's never seen Ansem do any magic, he's only been instructed by him. He can't help but be a little apprehensive when Ansem offers the vial to him. There's simply no way he can describe the rush of feelings that goes through him; fear, happiness, curiosity. It all bundles up inside of his chest and has him hesitating.

Something that Ansem doesn't take very kindly to, "Backing out?"

Still very aware that Ansem is inside of him and that he's in more than just a vulnerable position, with a mess of cum on his stomach and his body unable to do as he wishes, Ienzo shakes his head. "I… wasn't aware of how it worked. Text only does so much."

He reaches out, leaning up on one elbow, only for Ansem to pull the vial back out of his reach. Ienzo watches in complete and utter confusion as Ansem lifts it to his lips and tips it, taking all of the glittering spell into his mouth. Gone is the liquid that shines like the sun – the liquid that's supposed to link them together.

Or so Ienzo thinks.

The man misses the glint in Ansem's eyes. It's the only reason why he doesn't see the kiss coming. Lips crash down onto his own with such a force that he wants to pull away. Except he can't. Not when Ansem's hand is there at the back of his neck keeping him in place. However, it's the surprise of it all that has Ienzo's lips parting just as Ansem's do.

Tasteless.

The spell's nectar doesn't have any sort of flavor. In fact it would be no different than drinking water. Ienzo holds it in his mouth a moment as Ansem retreats, laying Ienzo back down. He forces him to do so for he knows exactly what's about to happen. As Ienzo begins to swallow the magic that's infused with Ansem himself, the Seeker of Darkness pulls out of Ienzo and is just about to lean over the smaller man when it hits.

 _Hot. Pain. Scalding and searing._ Ienzo can't think of anything other than how all of it fills his body to the brim.

Ienzo grabs for his throat, fingers resisting the urge to claw at the skin as he lets the last of the spell slip down. The pain is unbearable and it spreads like a wildfire on a dry, windy day. His entire body feels as though it's aflame with nothing that can put it out. Face scrunching up and tears welling in his eyes, Ienzo rolls over and brings his knees up. He wants to shrink in on himself and pretend he doesn't exist – anything to stop the agony that riddles his body.

For a moment Ansem can't stand to see it either. Nothing has caused him to turn his head in all of the years that he's been alive. He's seen men, woman and children slaughtered and laid out in streets or bodies ripped apart until they're unrecognizable. Yet this has his chest clenching tight.

Ansem reaches out, large tan hand settling on Ienzo's shoulder. He gives a small shake but Ienzo only tries to get further away. The touch only seems to make the fire escalate wherever Ansem's touch lingers. Yet Ansem knows it'll pass. Once Ienzo has accepted it and the spell has weaved itself into his very being there will never be pain again. Never will he be alone or feel unwanted. It's because of this reason that Ansem scoffs and lies down behind Ienzo.

His arms pull Ienzo into an embrace he can't escape from – doesn't want to escape from – and holds him tight. Ansem settles his face against the crown of Ienzo's head and murmurs words in that far off language. Although that's all that Ienzo seems to need. The flames that lick and curl inside of him cease their festering blaze and settle into dying embers ever so slowly.

Each passing second that it takes for the painful heat to turn into a peaceful warmth is one less second Ienzo can keep his eyes open. Ansem takes this opportunity to turn Ienzo over and scoots down himself. He places a hand to the back of Ienzo's head, fingers teasing the short tresses, as he guides Ienzo to nuzzling into the crook of Ansem's neck.

It's there that Ienzo loses all memory of the night and what happens when he comes back to. His eyes drift shut and his heartbeat settles into a steady beat. Calm and linked, he's blissfully unaware of the change taking place within him. Yet even if he did, he'd never know if it's a bad thing. That the spell seems to be the final key locking the light away deep inside of his heart.

He _is_ part of Ansem now.

xoxoxoxox

After that night they spent many more together in ways they haven't before. Training and practicing were still a constant but instead of parting ways come sunset they now had a place to return to together. A place that allowed different sides of themselves to emerge and play. But they both knew it was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time until the other Seekers sent word for Ansem. Not that Ansem had ever told Ienzo much about any of them or what they do.

It was enough to just be with Ansem. He knew he'd learn all in time. He just had to be patient. For as long as he knew something, he could know other things. Once Ansem thought him to be ready of course. It's why, finally, Ansem has planned a small trip to meet up with his comrades.

Ansem gives Ienzo a petite smile that vanishes in an instant. Of course Ienzo is sure to catch it, he lives for those tiny gifts. He opens the door to the mansion and steps outside, waiting patiently for Ienzo to follow. After all, they don't matter to anyone or anything by themselves. But together they'll matter. Together they'll make the impossible happen.

Ienzo crosses the threshold and lets Ansem shut the door, his dark magic locking it tight. The spells that course through the grounds are the very reason he's never disturbed. Well, except for that one time – the time that he was given Ienzo.

The man looks up and from the angle Ansem can see both his eyes; the soft and gentle blue of the left and the intoxicating gold of the right. "What are the other Seekers like?"

Ansem places a hand on Ienzo's shoulder as they walk to the gate; the gate that begins to disappear as a large black portal appears before it. "They are Seekers of things other than Darkness. But we'll make them see that our path is the only path."

* * *

 _uwu trade for a sweet and lovely lady  
this wasn't... normal lol Ansem SoD. Hoo boy was that interesting to write xD_


End file.
